Volviendo A Mi Pasado
by Harmonia love
Summary: Hinata tiene que hacerce cargo de una niño que no conoce...Es una abogada exitosa y es llamada para un caso importante...se siente sola y sin sentimientos...SASUHINA! foreveeer!
1. Chapter 1

El mundo de ahora solo se preocupa de el tiempo y de el dinero, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien…

En su vida había sufrido, mucho…a lo mejor más de lo que el destino tenía previsto para ella…

Había aprendido a su edad que las acciones que uno hace no tienen vuelta atrás, que el tiempo pasa rápido y no te da tiempo de arrepentirte…que sufrir no te lleva a ningún lado.

…Ella ya era adulta, tenía 25 años, ya había estudiado en la universidad, tenía un trabajo estable con buena paga, pero aun así eso no la hacía feliz.

Toda su vida á estado llena de desgracia y dolor, pero ella había dado pelea por la vida y también al destino.

Sin duda alguna, el dicho ``nunca es tarde´´ era real, porque ella lo había vivido de esa forma, y ahora tenía las herramientas para tener un mejor vida, sin embargo no la tenía.

Era infeliz desde que tiene memoria…

La vida da muchas vueltas, y ella á tratado de buscar alguna solución, ¿Por qué tenía este hueco en el corazón? ¿Por qué cada vez que veía gente enamorada le daba furia?

EL AMOR, es un gran problema y lo sabía…

La gente dice que es un sentimiento bueno, pero… ¿bueno es lo que te hace sufrir? Ella ya no creía en eso, no quería caer de nuevo…

Siempre se pregunto si alguien había sufrido lo que ella, si alguien alguna vez sintió el dolor de mil agujas en el corazón…si alguien se sintió muerto en vida…como ella.

Pero a nadie le importaba…su familia siempre la desprecio, y nunca la tomo en cuenta, como ella lo hubiera deseado…

Pero nada iba a revertir el pasado…

Se levanto de su cama con pocas ganas, su trabajo era lo único que la distraía, y de cierto modo lo disfrutaba, aparte…era lo único bueno en su vida.

Fue directo a su closet y saco su ropa de trabajo, algo formal, pero no demasiado. Entro al baño y se desvistió lentamente, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo bien formado, pero que a ella no le agradaba…

Se dio una ducha rápida, y salió del baño, vio la hora

No alcanzo a desayunar, pero luego compraría un café para poder despertarse…

Tomo el ascensor del edificio en el que vivía, llego al estacionamiento, y entro a su auto…y se fue

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba conduciendo camino al local que siempre iba.

Se estaciono afuera del lugar, y se bajo…cerrando la puerta con cuidado, caminando con la delicadeza que la identificaba.

Abrió la puerta…

-Hola hinata -decía atentamente el dueño de él pequeño local, se llamaba sai y era muy relajado

-mmm…quiero lo mismo de siempre-digo tranquila

-bueno…-mientras volteaba a la maquina y ponía el agua a hervir

Y hinata se sentó en un asiento…mirando a su alrededor…a esa hora el local estaba totalmente vacío, pero eso le agradaba

Sintió un leve toque en su hombro y se ladeo, para ver que era sai con un café exprés humeante en la mano.

-Gracias- decía, mientras sacaba el dinero de mi bolso

-A ti- con una sonrisa en su rostro

A decir verdad el edificio de su trabajo no quedaba tan lejos…a sí que con su café en mano, camino tranquila por las calles de aquel pueblo que recién despertaba.

Y en poco tiempo se encontró al frente el edificio de su trabajo.

-Buenas tardes ino - dije

-Hola –con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Ino es la recepcionista de el trabajo…

Entre a mi oficina y sonreí al ver todo tal y como lo había dejado…

Aunque…limpie todo…deje los documentos arriba de mi escritorio y empecé a trabajar.

Era una abogada exitosa…y estaba orgullosa de lo que era ahora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado toda la tarde ahí, en su oficina…revisando casos.

Y estaba cansada.

Siempre era la última que se iba de el edificio…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba sentada en su sillón viendo algo de tv, con un café cappuccino en las manos…este invierno era una de los más fríos y solitarios para ella…

Pero de repente sintió un ruido…le puso silencio al televisor y puso atención

Nada…había sido solo su imaginación

Pero…volvió a oir aquel ruido y sintió un escalofrio recorrer toda su espalda.

Se levanto lentamente, dejando el tazón en una mesita, caminando con sigilo hacia el lugar donde provenían los sonidos…

Nada…¿estaba loca?

Seguramente era por el estrés, no le iba a tomar atencion.

Volvió al sillón, un poco mas calmada…

Bebió un sorbo y luego suspiro…

Apago la tv…no había nada bueno, y la verdad era que estaba muy cansada.

Era viernes, podría dormir bastante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba en su cama, tratando de dormir, pero sentía terror…

Estaba lloviendo, y sentía las gotas chocar contra su ventana…

El departamento estaba en silencio y no pudo evitar sentirse sola, sin nadie a su lado.

Truenos…

Todo le traía malos recuerdos…

No quería recordar…no, no ahora.

Pero sintió las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas...

Y pudo sentir el peso de el mundo sobre ella, pudo liberarse y sufrir…

Hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía asi…

Tan frágil y débil…

Cerro sus ojos, y se entrego al mundo de los sueños

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sintio los rayos de el sol sobre sus ojos …

Los entreabrió con pereza…

Tenia los ojos color luna, tan puros y sinceros…pero proyectaban tristeza y soledad.

Se levanto rápidamente tomando su ropa, y entrando al baño…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían todo su cuerpo, y le hacían sentir un placer re confortable…

Salió y se enrollo la toalla a su cuerpo…

Se seco todo el cuerpo con delicadeza, poniéndose la ropa…

Dando el comienzo a un nuevo dia en su vida…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba sentada, comiendo lo que había preparado hace unos instantes…

Este dia tenia que ir salir para comprar mercadería…

Pero algo la desconcentro.

El timbre…¿Quién seria?

Abrió la puerta, hasta que vio a un pequeño niño de unos 6 años…

Tenia los ojos color jade…no, ¿seria el hijo…de su ´´amiga´´?

-hola-dijo el niño sonriendo

-mmm…¿Quién eres?-lo mire de arriba abajo

-toma- me dijo, mientras me mostraba que en sus manos había una carta

_´´Hinata:_

_Sé que hace tiempo que no te veo, pero este niño que creo que es mi hijo, es un estorbo._

_Me fui de la ciudad, y te pido por favor que cuides a este chico._

_Algún día te devolveré el favor…_

_Adiós ´´_

¿Que podía hacer con este niño?


	2. Chapter 2

Me quede mirando al niño un tiempo más...hasta que me decidí y lo deje pasar a mi departamento.

-bien- le dije- ¿traes algo de ropa?

-si-dijo mientras que de su espalda sacaba su mochila.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-shisu- dándome una sonrisa.

-¿Sakura te dijo donde se iba?-

-no… ¡me dijo que quería vivir una aventura!- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura y yo, fuimos amigas cuando éramos adolecentes, nos conocimos en la secundaria.

En ese entonces yo era muy tímida y callada, todo me daba pavor. La admiraba…ella era todo lo que yo no era, tenía una personalidad dominante…

Pero ella fue perdiendo el control de su vida…y casi sin darme cuenta, se volvió alcohólica.

Luego de eso nos distanciamos, hasta que un día llego a mi casa totalmente borracha, llorando, diciendo que estaba embarazada pero no sabía de quien era el niño.

Le prometí que la apoyaría en todo lo que me fuera posible, pero no la vi más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-puedes dormir en esta habitación-le indique una pieza donde se veía solo una cama y un closet.

-¡si!- me dijo feliz, mientras corría a su cama y saltaba arriba de ella.

-tu mismo vas a ordenar tu cama-decía mientras salía de ahí.

-¡oye!-le grite desde la cocina-¿has comido algo?

-si…-salio de la pieza con dos juguetes, uno en cada mano, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a jugar, podía escuchar sus risa infantil…me dio ternura.

-tenia pensado ir a comprar mercadería, ¿quieres ir?-vaya…me costo decir aquellas palabras…hace tiempo que no hablo con alguien que no sea del trabajo o del negocio…me sentía un poco torpe, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho

-¡solo si me compras algo que me guste!- me decía, con una sonrisa

-ahhh-dije suspirando-bueno…-y sentí como se a balanceaba sobre mí, me abrazo…me quede quieta y se separo de mi con un sonrojo.

Me arregle, me puse un poco de maquillaje, me amarre el cabello, me puse mis zapatos y llame a shisu para que ya saliéramos de ahí.

Shisu salió de la habitación y abrí la puerta del departamento, partimos rumbo al estacionamiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba lloviendo…

Me molestaba…el sonido de las gotas contra el cristal de la ventana me hacía sentir nostalgia. Y me puse a pensar en cómo podía cuidar a ese niño.

Era tan ajeno a mi mundo, a lo que vivía a diario. Me daba pena pensar en qué clase de madre era Sakura.

Quería saber el porqué del abandono.

-Shisu…¿tienes el numero de Sakura?-

-mm…parece-dijo mientras revisaba su mochila y sacaba una libreta con algunos dibujos en la tapa y la revisaba.

-si-me dijo, apuntaba en su libreta con un dedo rechoncho un número.

-gracias-tome la libreta y fui donde se encontraba el teléfono, me senté en el sillón de al lado y marque el teléfono.

Pip pip pip…

-hola-me respondió una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-hola…Sakura-

-ahhh, eres tu Hinata…¿Qué quieres?¿el mocoso te ha molestado? –

-¡no!...¿¡porque abandonaste a tu hijo!?-le grite, realmente sentí mucha cólera.

-¡calma!-decía totalmente relajada-a mi me estorba, quiero una vida normal…salir, divertirse y no tener preocupaciones, ¡eso es lo que hace una chica de nuestra edad!-continuaba-somos jóvenes…Hinata.

-sabes que tu vida cambio y tu debiste a verlo enfrentado cuando tuviste a tu hijo…-

-ahhh, eres muy aburrida…adiós-iba a decir algo pero corto inmediatamente.

¿Cómo es que podía ser así?

Fui a la habitación donde estaba Shisu y le entregue la libreta.

Entré a la cocina, tenía que hacer el almuerzo y quedaba poco tiempo…hice tallarines, lo más fácil de hacer y era lógico que ha Shisu le gustara, a los niños les encanta los tallarines.

-¿que estas cocinando?-dijo el pequeño-¡huele rico…!

-tallarines, ya están listos, toma tu plato-

-mmm…-oliéndolos-mm…¡rico!

-aja-lo mire y tome mi plato, lo deje arriba de la mesa y me sente.

-ammmm-escuchaba a Shisu comer.

Lo mire un segundo y vi su boca llena de salsa.

-limpiate-le dije, y le pasaba una servilleta.

El almuerzo termino sin ninguna novedad…Shisu se paso todo el almuerzo diciendo que estaba delicioso, mientras hablaba con la boca llena de comida…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sonó mi celular, me impresiono…

-¿Alo?-dije

-hola Hinata-era Ino-un cliente ha llamado y te han pedido para un caso.

-¿te dijo de que se trataba?-pregunte con curiosidad

-no, la verdad es que fue muy tajante, solo dijo que había escuchado que eras una buena abogada y te quería para ayudarlo en un caso-prosiguió-de inmediato te doy la dirección, quiere que vayas a su trabajo para hablar del caso-y me dio las calles y el numero del recinto.

-pero…ino, tengo un problema…sakura ha abandonado a su hijo y lo ha dejado a cargo mío.

-¡no te preocupes! Me encantan los niños, tráemelo para acá y yo lo cuidare-

-bueno, gracias ino-

-aja, no es nada hinata, no te preocupes-

Ino también fue mi compañera en la secundaria, ella era muy amiga de sakura…

De nada sirvió a ver pedido el día libre, pero me gustaba mi trabajo, y era mi deber.

-shisu-lo llame-tengo que ir a trabajar…

-¿me vas a dejar solo?-me miro con unos ojos grandes, que daba lástima al mirarlos.

-no, te voy a dejar con una conocida…-fui a mi cuarto y me retoque el maquillaje para poder salir presentable y tome mis cosas del trabajo.

-bien, tu ya estás listo…-lo tome del brazo y lo arrastre hacia la puerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegamos al edificio donde trabajaba, baje del auto y abri la puerta en donde estaba shisu.

-¡qué grande es este edificio!-lo miraba maravillado

-si…-abrí la puerta y vi a ino en su puesto de trabajo.

-acá esta el pequeño-dijo con una voz muy dulce

-jijii-shisu se sonrojo

-bien hinata, tu anda donde el cliente, yo me encargo- mientras me guiñaba el ojo

Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero no pude …ojala les guste este capítulo que me costó hacerlo

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, realmente lo agradezco! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Me estacione en frente de un gran edificio. Tenía escrito con letras inmensas ´´Uchiha Segurity´´.

Pude recordar que ellos eran una gran empresa de seguridad, la más grande competencia de los Hyugas, de mi familia.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con un familiar con excepción de mi primo Neji, que realmente es un hermano para mí.

…Mi padre era muy cruel con todos pero en especial conmigo…siempre sufrí por aquello.

Entre al edificio y la recepcionista me pregunto:

-¿Qué desea?-

-tengo una reunión con el señor Uchiha-dije cortante

-bien…¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga-

La recepcionista asentía con la cabeza y buscaba en su computador si tenía una junta con el.

Me senté en unos asientos que estaban al lado de un gran ventanal, podía ver a la gente ir y venir con prisa, con las caras serias y tristes, algunos llenos de odio, otros de vergüenza…¿yo era una del montón?

Cuando era pequeña siempre quise ser diferente, ser una persona que sale del esquema, pero a decir verdad, cuando uno es pequeño sueña muchas cosas y a medida que creces te das cuenta que nada de lo que deseas se hace realidad…que…¿de qué sirve soñar?.

Escuche como la recepcionista hablaba con el uchiha.

-señorita hyuga ya puede pasar-

-gracias…¿Dónde queda la oficina?-

-en el ultimo piso, la oficina esta a mano izquierda, tiene unas grandes puertas-

Entre al ascensor y apreté el numero 10…el tiempo se me hizo largo, pero finalmente llegue; las puertas de el ascensor se abrieron y salí.

Busque con la mirada la oficina de grandes puertas que me había descrito la recepcionista.

La vi y sin vacilar, toque la puerta. Escuche un ´´pase´´ del otro lado, abrí lentamente.

-buenas tardes-me decía

-buenas tardes señor Uchiha- decía mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi

Lo mire y me pude fijar que era un chico que iba en la misma secundaria que yo…iba en mi nivel pero en otro curso, todas las chicas morían por el…sakura siempre lo encontraba hermoso. Me pude fijar que no estábamos solos, estaba un chico de pelo rojizo como la sangre, de ojos agua marina…

-hola-dijo totalmente frio

-buenas tardes-

El uchiha hablo.

-bien, los he citado, ya que el estado me ha acusado-directo al grano

-¿de que?-pregunte

-vinieron un dia, y me dijeron que hace un tiempo la empresa obtuvo dinero de forma ilegal-

-¿no le han dicho nada mas?-pregunto el pelirojizo-¿para esta basura nos ha llamado?

-pues, si tienes algún problema,sale de aca-lo miro desafiante

Escuche un bufido y vi como se acomodaba incomodo en su silla

-me han citado para el lunes en la mañana y quisiera que los dos fueran conmigo-

-¿a que hora?-dije fría

-a las 10- dijo tenso.

Luego de eso agrego algo sobre la paga, y mas cosas del caso, también como quería que trabajaramos, en fin…cosas del negocio.

-pueden retirarse-agrego

-hasta luego-dije calmada

-adios, Uchiha-escuche

Abri la puerta y puede sentir una presencia detrás mío.

Salimos los dos juntos apreté el botón de el ascensor, se abrieron las puertas, entre y el me siguió.

Me miro con unos ojos muy serios y penetrantes, me sentí intimidada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo sin previo aviso.

-hyuga hinata-lo mire directo a los ojos

-sabaku no gaara-decía, mientras me extendía su mano.

La mire y luego puse mi mano, nos dimos un apretón, a decir verdad fue algo brusco.

De nuevo tuve la sensación de que el ascensor bajaba lentamente, alguna gente subió…sentía la mirada de gaara clavada en mi.

Llegamos al primer piso, nos bajamos los dos juntos, caminamos rumbo a la salida, me despedí cortésmente y subí a mi auto…tenía que ir a buscar a shisu…

Iba conduciendo por las calle camino a mi trabajo…

Llegue, me baje del automóvil…camine y abri la puerta, pude presenciar una imagen enternecedora…

Ino jugaba en el suelo con un auto de juguete en su mano, shisu también tenía un juguete, ambos se reían sin parar, sus caras irradiaban una felicidad genuina…no veía caras felices desde hace mucho tiempo, y me olvide de cómo sonreír…

Los dos me miraron y se pararon, shisu le dio un abrazo a ino, tomo sus juguetes y se despidió.

Subimos al auto…

-¿la pasaste bien?-

-sip, tia ino es muy graciosa, ¡jugamos y nos reímos un montón!-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba oscureciendo, el sol de ponía lentamente en el horizonte, el cielo era de color anaranjado, con tonos rosas y algunos manchones azul…parecía como una pintura de un gran artista.

A veces es bueno meditar, pensar en las cosas que vives a diario en los errores que cometes, para no volverlos a repetir… en las cosas buenas, en lo que te da gusto; pero estoy en una etapa de mi vida donde siento que me falta algo, siento un gran hueco en mi alma, mi corazón poco a poco deja de palpitar: de sentir…

Si…no sentía

No sentía amor, pero me era difícil, muy confuso pensar en cómo llegue a ser así, sin sueños, sin sentimientos…sin vida

Era un cuerpo, solo eso.

Cada día mi alma me va dejando, cada día me siento más fría, cada día me siento más…Muerta.

Se sentía encerrada en un mundo cruel, y aprendi a vivir en aquel mundo…no tenía más posibilidades.

Mire el cielo nuevamente y estaba pintado de azul oscuro con mil estrellas y una luna.

Sali de la terraza y cerre la ventana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estoy acostada en mi sofá viendo televisión. La verdad era que aunque tuviera tantos canales, no había nada bueno que ver…llame a shisu, el se sentó en el suelo y me quito el control remoto, puso unos dibujos animados se reía y me comentada de que se trataba…no le tome atención, estaba hundida en mis pensamientos.

Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y me dio las buenas noches.

Apague el televisor, me quede viendo el techo, como si no hubiera nada más interesante que hacer, salí a la terraza y mire el cielo estrellado, cuando era pequeña me encantaba en firmamento, era tan puro y infinito sin defectos , quisiera ser así.

Siempre en mi vida luche contra mi destino, pero no he encontrado ninguna cura pero presentia algo muy grande, que me iba a cambiar, tenia fe de que sucedería.

Volvi al sillón y me quede dormida...

Gracias a todos!

**beatifulGirl100**

**Eterno-Angel-Caido**

**Esmeralda-chan MS**

**gesy **

**angela-hinata**

**Hiinata-Kauliitz**

**Mazii-chan**

Espero que les guste este capitulo :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos los que se están tomando la molestia en leer este fanfic, que realmente no lo empecé teniendo esperanzas de que le fuera bien…ha sido una gran motivación para mi, y se los agradezco un montón…la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer en este capítulo, pero igual tuve unos chispazos de inspiración, quiero dejarles en claro que este fic lo terminare y no lo dejare abandonado, sin más preámbulos les dejo este capítulo que ojala sea de su agradoooo! _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me desperté muy exaltada, tenía mi rostro cubierto de un sudor frio, sentía mi espalda húmeda…lleve mis manos a mi cara y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, me senté en el sofá y mire al departamento vacio y oscuro. Vi una sombra y me asuste, se puso adelante mío y pude visualizar su rostro…mi madre.

¿Pero que me pasaba?, mi madre estaba muerta, debo de estar adormilada, sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de aclarar mi mente, pero ella seguía ahí.

-hinata-me dijo con una voz muy dulce-no estoy en tu mente, estoy aquí…-

-¡qué diablos!-dije muy asustada, me pare del sillón-¡tu estas muerta hace unos 7 años!

-quería venir a visitarte-dijo con una voz acogedora y calmada

Me le quede mirando y vi su rostro con detenimiento, claro que era ella. ¿Estaba viendo un fantasma?

-quiero decirte algo importante hinata-su voz cambio a una seria-has cambiado tanto mi niña…-decía mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, sentí su mano acariciar mis cabellos.

-necesito…-continuaba-que cambies hinata, se la niña dulce de antes-

-¿q-que?-dije confusa

-tienes todo a tu favor, tienes al destino de tu lado, por favor aprovéchalo, hinata…-

Me dio un beso en mi mejilla, y luego desapareció dejándome una sensación amarga…era todo muy extraño…

Me senté y mis lágrimas bajaban lentamente por mis mejillas, ardían a su paso.

Claro, mi madre quería que cambiara, pero no era tan fácil, ¿Cómo podía confiar en ella? .

Cuando tenía unos 17 años ella se fue de la casa, me despertó en la noche contándome que se iba a ir de ese infierno, porque mi padre la trataba mal; eso me hizo sentir tan sola…

Al dia siguiente en la televisión daban a conocer una noticia: una mujer de unos 38 años, de tez blanca había chocado en la carretera, de inmediato supe que era mi madre…

Después tuve que vivir con el borracho de mi padre, que llegaba por las noches…y a veces, ni siquiera llegaba.

Nos trataba mal, era indiferente a lo que nos pasara, a mí y a mi hermana, fue un año duro, pero cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, escape de aquella casa.

Luego decidí estudiar algo que me ayudara con mi carácter, para fortalecerme y decidí tomar la carrera de derecho.

¡Todo el mundo pide que cambie! ¿Tan imperfecta soy?...me siento mal.

Siento más lagrimas amontonarse en mis ojos, cayendo como una lluvia de tristeza.

Fui al cuarto de shisu y lo vi dormir tan plácidamente, tan calmado.

Recuerdo cuando era pequeña, aunque igual sufría trataba de que no me afectara, tenía amigos; estaba con mi madre, no tenia preocupaciones, solo me dedicaba a jugar.

Se me escapa un gemido de mis labios, shisu se mueve en su cama, se estiro y se sentó en el colchón.

Me miro.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?-decía mientras ahogaba un sonoro bostezo.

-n-no importa-con mi voz quebrada.

-si tú lo dices…-se acostaba nuevamente en la cama y se prepara para dormir.

Pero dijo algo más…

-te escuche gritar...-decía con la voz infantil y adormilada.

Lo mire y me fui de ahí, camine hasta mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama y mire el techo por largo tiempo, las lagrimas dejaron de fluir, mis ojos me ardían.

Me pare y fui al baño de mi habitación, me vi en el espejo. los ojos los tenia hinchados y rojizos, mi piel más pálida, mi cabello estaba revuelto: me veía demacrada.

Mire el reloj…eran las 5:30 a.m.

Era temprano pero no podía dormir.

Me puse mi bata y las sandalias, fui a la terraza.

El cielo era azul y habían solo algunas estrellas brillando, se distinguía algunos rayos de luz, muy pocos.

Me amarre el cabello, y cerré la ventana.

Tenía que inscribir a shisu en el kindergarden, la iba a pasar bien, tendría amigos y no estaría solo cuando yo estuviera en el trabajo.

Sin darme cuenta ya eran las 9:00 am. Tome la toalla y me metí en el baño, el agua causa un efecto muy fuerte en mí, es mi elemento, el agua me relaja.

Me envolví en la toalla y sin salir del baño, le puse crema a todo mi cuerpo, con la toalla que tenía en el pelo lo seque, me peine la casquilla dejándola perfectamente alineada.

Salí del baño con la toalla puesta y me vestí con unos jean gastados y mi chamarra sin cierre la cual me quedaba enorme, me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo era de color gris y con letras grandes rojas escrito la marca.

Camine hasta la cocina y prepare el desayuno.

Desperté a shisu. Nos sentamos y comimos en silencio, le dije que tenia que ir a bañarse.

La mañana se paso rápido, después de almuerzo le pregunte a shisu si quería ir a alguna parte, comento que había una linda plaza cerca del departamento.

Me cambie de ropa rápidamente y salimos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

estábamos en una banca.

Shisu había estado jugando, mientras estaba comiendo una paleta.

Movia sus piernas para todos lados.

-shisu, ¿sabes que es el kindergarden?-

-mmm…no-

-es un lugar donde enseñan y hacen amigos-

-¿de mi edad?-

-si-

-seria entretenido-decia mientras daba una lamida a la paleta.

-aja, te inscribiré mañana, ¿si?-

-¡si!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche llego rápidamente, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, mis ojos estaban abiertos recordando la aparición de mi madre y el mensaje que me había dado.

Me sentía extraña, ya había cambiado, pero…¿Por qué quería que retrocediera? Me había costado mucho llegar donde estoy sin embargo ella quiere que vuelva a ser la niña boba que se sonrojaba por todo, que balbuceaba y apartaba la mirada.

Cambiar...


End file.
